1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer science, in particular to detecting malicious software.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of malicious software (malware) can attack modern computers. Malware threats include computer viruses, worms, Trojan horse programs, spyware, adware, crimeware, and phishing websites. Malicious entities sometimes attack servers that store sensitive or confidential data that can be used to the malicious entity's own advantage. Similarly, other computers, including home computers, must be constantly protected from malicious software that can be transmitted when a user communicates with others via electronic mail, when a user downloads new programs or program updates, and in many other situations. The different options and methods available to malicious entities for attack on a computer are numerous.
Conventional techniques for detecting malware, such as signature string scanning, are becoming less effective. Modern malware is often targeted and delivered to only a relative handful of computers. For example, a Trojan horse program can be designed to target computers in a particular department of a particular enterprise. Such malware might never be encountered by security analysts, and thus the security software might never be configured with signatures for detecting such malware. Mass-distributed malware, in turn, can contain polymorphisms that make every instance of the malware unique. As a result, it is difficult to develop signature strings that reliably detect all instances of the malware. Accordingly, there is a need for new techniques that can reliably detect malware.